


komahina angst

by byakuyashubby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Danganronpa 2 - Freeform, Despair, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Really sad shit, Sad, Sadness, Suicide, danganronpa - Freeform, for roux, just lots of sad vibes, me kinning nagito be like, nagito hating himself, the end of hopes peak high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyashubby/pseuds/byakuyashubby
Summary: nagito finally finds a way to help his friends. hajime hates it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	komahina angst

they were normal students. they wanted to change the world, and be together forever. but no matter how much they loved each other and wanted to be as one, they couldn't. it would never happen, without a miracle. and with nagito being the ultimate lucky student, you'd think that'd come easily, but everything has it's downfalls.

nagito stood at the rooftop, his white hair blowing through the wind. thoughts clouding his mind like a storm, he stuffed his hand into his jacket pockets, sighing softly at the peaceful day going by. for now, at least. 

"ko, you're doing the thing again," hajime said, opening the door that led to the school's rooftops and shaking his head at the boy's behavior. nagito only turned around with a confused look on his face. "what thing?" he asked, looking into the brown-haired male's eyes. hajime's eye twitched as he growled, rushing over to nagito.

"you're staring off into space, thinking about shit you shouldn't have to. come on, let's go inside. we have work to do." hajime said in a stern tone, grabbing nagito's hand. the look of surprise showed on hajime's face as nagito grabbed his hand back gently, closing his eyes and smiling at hajime. 

"i'm not going to be doing work anymore," he started off. "i realized something that could help the world in a better way, something that could save us all. especially you, hajime-kun." hajime was trying to figure it out. why? what was he planning? i thought i helped make him better? he couldn't seriously be planning to leave, now could he? 

nagito patted his shoulder. "you shouldn't be here when i leave. it's rather, different, i should say. don't go looking for me." he said, trying to hide the anxiety he was feeling with the pills in his pocket and the note he had crumpled up that had "hajime hinata" on the front of it. hajime walked off with a blank face and a worried mind as he left nagito alone to his devices. 

now he could do it. but part of him wanted to stay. he knew if he did this it'd be better, leaving the earth to save his friends, his lover, everyone. he knew his existence was based off purely on his ultimate, and if he didn't have it, so many things in life would be different. his parents wouldn't be dead. his friends wouldn't have witnessed so much despair. it was all his fault. 

the day passing by rather quickly, the night sky illuminated the windows of the school and reflected off of nagito's eyes. walking up to the rooftop once more, he took the note he had placed in his pocket, smoothing it out as he cursed himself for crumpling it. taking off his shoes, he laughed. "it's finally happening," he muttered. "i'm finally freeing myself." looking up to the stars, the dark sky, the trees on the ground, the pretty-lit aesthetic pleasing to his eyes.

hajime ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. he saw that white-haired bastard go to the rooftop again, and all of a sudden it clicked. no, it had already clicked. but he didn't want to believe it. tears springing to his eyes, he yelled his name out desperately, pushing the door open with all of his might. "NAGITO!" he cried out, having the man look in his eyes, scoffing as he chuckled at him. "you really are a genius, aren't you hajime. i expect no less from the man who saved us all." nagito complimented. 

"don't sweet-talk me now, you bastard! don't go! i need you, everybody else needs you, why? why do you always delude yourself that everything is your fault and that nobody loves you? i don't get it. i love you, more than the world itself. i'd do the killing game a million times over if it meant i could spend time with you again. i'll do anything, just please ko, don't-" nagito wiped the tears falling down hajime's cheeks like raindrops. "don't worry. this is for the best hajime. but since you're here, i might as well give you this." he said, bending over to pick up the letter and placing it in hajime's shaking hands. hajime screamed. "s-stop it. stop. stop being selfish, komaeda." he laughed out of shock, body shaking as each step he took toward nagito, nagito backed up towards the edge of the roof.

reaching the edge, nagito waited. hajime ran to him, burying himself in the crevice of nagito's neck, sobbing and letting out whimpers and small whispers of "please don't go," and "i need you's." nagito soothed the boy, rubbing his back gently as he let him cry into him. taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around hajime, lifting up his face and pressing a small kiss to his lips. hajime didn't even care that it was their last, he wanted more. he needed more. nagito komaeda. his world, his hope. the reason why he did half the things he did. 

crunching nagito's shirt in his hands, hajime shook him. "don't go, nagito. i need you, i do. i'll do anything you want.." he muttered, begging silently. nagito shook his head. "there's nothing you can do to stop this. i love you, and this is why i'm doing it," his words were gentle, his tone soft. "although i may be a bit selfish though. you're always right, hajime-kun." 

"i love you too-" hajime's eyes widened as he fell to the floor from the impact of being pushed. scrambling to the edge of the roof, he cried out as he watched nagito's frail body fall down and down, hitting the floor with a splat and the pink blood surrounding, engulfing, nagito's body. running down the flights of stairs as he frantically held onto his jacket, he cried out as the others were startled by the noise, looking at hajime desperately make it way to the front of the school. 

"n-nagito," he stuttered, his pupils wide, and his mind dizzy. he started laughing hysterically, then crying, then breaking into an entire meltdown as he screams and banged his fists on the floor, watching cuts and bruises being formed on his knuckles. but he didn't care. he could care less. he needed nagito. and now, his nagito was gone. gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're sad or you cried, then i did my job.   
> i made this for my friend roux, and i like it a lot hahsbdybh  
> what pairing should i do next? and what type of oneshot


End file.
